I will get you, Pyscho!
by CloveHGRue
Summary: A.J, Mickie, John best friends. When girls at there school start dying, and one of the friends is blamed who is really killing the girls. And which girl are they really after? Please give this a chance!
1. Chapter 1

Narration-

Basically the high school where this story takes place is kinda like your average American high school that you see in the movies. I mean you've got your usual cliques. let me explain:

- The smart ones (a.k.a the geeks) are actually a pretty big group that include the only British in the school Layla and her friends Alicia, Jeff and Victoria.

- Your usual diva like cheerleaders, consisting of Eve, Aksana, Naomi, Cameron, Melina, Maryse, Maria, Michelle and the lead cheerleader (And the champion of all divas) Kelly.

- Then you've got your jocks, Dolph, Sheamus, Phil, Wade, Cody, Ted, Khali and Daniel Bryant. They were treated like gods by the cheerleaders, and some other people as well. oh, and on the girls team, there was Beth, Natalya, Tamina and then there little group.

- Then second to last, you've got the pranksters the ones who are always laughing. The Bella Twins, Nicki and Brie who are always using the fact that they are identical to, pull pranks on the teachers and kids. Of course they have some help from there best friend Kaitlyn.

-Well that brings us to, well I guess the two best friends who don't fit in. Mickie and John. And this is where the story starts.

So now you know the way things work, good luck!

A.J woke up as her alarm went off. new day, new state, new school. She just hoped it would be better than the last one. Yawning she got up and went to the bathroom. 10 minutes later she came back out dressed in her favourite 'lucky' outfit. A red and black checked skirt, with sewn in shorts underneath, a white t-shirt with a cute skull and crossbones on it and her knee length lace up converses. Checking her watch, she cursed as she saw that she had to leave right now. Quickly she grabbed, her knew rucksack, made sure that she had her glasses and rushed downstairs. On the way out, she A.J snatched up apiece of toast and yelled  
"By mom!" and started walking towards her new hell.

As she walked up to the entrance to the school, a tall blonde girl stepped into her path. being as small as she was, A.J looked up and gulped, as she realised that she had probably just met the mean girl of the school. The blonde was being backed up by several others, all wearing cheerleading outfits.  
"hey there, newbie." the blonde at the front said, her voice dripping with menace.  
"Did, you bring your payment?" a mean looking brunette asked from the side. A.J swallowed and mumbled "Well, I didn't know I was supposed to bring a-a payment." The cheerleaders, all snickered and muttered to each other.  
"Well, you can just take this and do the homework questions, and start my science project." The blond said. "B-but-" A.J stuttered but the blonde cut her off, looking dangerous.  
"But nothing freak, I rule this school and you are just here for resources, GOT IT!" She snarled grabbing a handful of A.J's long brown hair.

Suddenly a loud voice shouted out from behind them,  
"hey Kelly, let the kid go and go polish your nails or something, coz that's all your good for!" Kelly released, A.J and glared at the new comer. A short, brown haired girl practically skipped up t o Kelly and squared off with her.  
"What did you say to me?" Kelly shrieked. Sighing, the brunette leaned forwards and screamed into her ear. "Go polish your nails or get a helium re-fill airhead!" All; of the cheerleaders, had crowded round and blocked off, A.J and her protectors escape. Kelly paused for a minute, then shoved the girl out of the circle saying, "Why don't you go and eat yourself PIGGY James!" Kelly shrieked stalking her prey. The James girl, turned as though defeated, took three steps away then snapped. Turning on her heel she charged the cheerleaders and jumped on top of Kelly repeatedly punching and pulling her hair.

A.J had the funny idea that Kelly may have ended up in hospital, if it weren't for a muscular figure wading into the fight and dragging her attacker backwards, positioning himself between the two girls. He turned and said, "Kelly, I suggest that you and your washed up crew of bitches, turn around, walk away and leave the new girl and Mickie alone! Or I swear I'll let Mickie go and won't hold her back until she's ripped every hair out of that grubbing blonde weave, you call hair" The boy said glaring at the shaken and furious girl in front of him. Then she shot Mickie one last killer look, before turning and flouncing away from them, calling over her shoulder "Seriously John, I don't know what you see in Piggy!"  
That set the Mickie girl off again and she struggled against John's grip, trying desperately to get at the retreating cheerleader. A.J turned to see John forcing Mickie to sit down on a bench and crouching down in front of her.

"Come on Mickie, shut them out and lock the door, they aren't real, come on Mickie!" John, said soothingly and it seemed to calm Mickie down, and she put her head in her hands. A.J sidled closer to the pair.  
"Erm, Mickie isn't it? I just wanna say thanks for stopping Barbie doll over there from ripping my head off.2 A.J muttered shyly. Mickie looked up surprised, and then smiled tiredly.  
"Don't worry about, but sorry I lost it back there. I hate Kelly!" Mickie said. John looked at A.J and said smiling "I'm John Cena, she's Mickie James and you have a lot of problems coming your way. What were you called again?" A.J told them her name and they insisted on her sitting with them in class and at lunch. She really liked these guys. They were funny and made her feel welcome, and told her who was cool and who to avoid. Finally Mickie, went to get a soda and it left A.J sat on her own with John.  
"So are you two like an item?" A.J asked John and he practically choked on his burrito.  
"Erm no, we have been best friends since kindergarten, and besides she needs me to keep her in check. You saw her earlier when she snaps, there's no stopping her." John explained. Hesitantly, A.J asked quietly  
"Why were you telling her to shut them out and lock the door earlier?" John sighed, and paused for a moment.

"Lets just be clear okay, Mickie is just as sane as you and me right. The thing- you know when she started to walk away then stopped?" A.J nodded. "Well, she hears these voices in her head and they just take control. she told me about it. She cannot physically or mentally control what she does when she hears those voices in her head. So, I calm her down and tell her to shut the voices out of her head and lock the doors so they don't come back. It works after a while anyways." he finished talking with a shrug. A.J was shocked but hid it from John. After the last class they said goodbye and went there separate ways. Mickie looked back and smiled as she saw A.J skipping happily down the road. She was about to turn back when she felt a prickling sensation on the back of her neck, and she turned again. She had the feeling that some one was watching her but there was no one there. Sighing she continued on her way home. The voices had been louder this time and she was sure that if John hadn't calmed her, she may have seriously hurt Kelly (Know complaints there) but she was sure that she may have turned onto A.J as well. Turning back A.J had felt a creepy feeling as though someone was watching but she turned back and continued to skip along the side walk.

_**someone's P.O.V:**_

_**There she was the girl, who he wanted. All those months ago when they had parted something inside of him and snapped. Now he was putting the finishing touches to the plan that would definitely make her notice and remember him. **_


	2. You are NOTHING!

4 months later

A.J had settled in after a while, but she still had issues with Kelly and the rest of the cheerleaders. However they still had unsuccessfully got her alone thanks to the constant support and protection of Mickie and John. Before those first four months, some unsettling news had reached the ears of the students. Across several states, 1 or 2 girls had disappeared from a high school then turned up dead no more than two days after. Unfortunately it was Layla's logic that had the girls on edge.  
"I just realised, whoever is doing this is crossing state lines towards us in California!" she blurted out at lunch, as she read the paper. That had put the girls on alert but after another few weeks it quickly slipped to the back of their minds.

Mickie and John had been called back by their science teacher to discuss an extra assignment he wanted them to do. A.J stood in the corridor waiting, for them and reading one of her comics, when a hand slammed it out of her hands. Looking up, she saw Kelly standing there smirking whilst Naomi, Maryse and Melina backed her up. Sighing, A.J supposed she should have seen this coming, especially since she had shown her up in the classes they took together. Sighing she bent to pick up her comic.  
"What the hell?" she yelped, as Kelly slammed her high-heeled shoe millimetres from A.J's fingers. Nodding to Naomi and Melina, the two of them slammed A.J up against the lockers. Kelly walked up before wrapping her right hand around A.J's throat and the other yanking A.J's head back by her long brown hair. She felt her glasses slipping off her nose, but that was the least of her problems as Kelly continued to cut off her air ways.

"I warned you, you little freak. Did you think I would forget? Did you?" Kelly snarled finally releasing A.J. A.J collapsed forwards on her knees, gasping for air. As she tried to scramble away, Kelly stepped on her foot to stop her moving. Maryse laughed as A.J mumbled, stuttering under her breath,  
"Get off m-me!"  
"Were you trying to say something freak? No, I don't think so you are nothing! Nothing, compared to us, do you get that? Huh, you still trying to speak? we don't care, you useless waste of skin and space, now get lost!" Maryse spat at A.J, flipping her blonde hair, as Kelly cackled behind her. Standing shakily, A.J nearly mirrored Mickie's movements. She took a few steps, back and then charged Maryse, jumping on top of her and pummelling every inch of the blonde bitch that she could reach. She couldn't take it any more, all the hurtful remarks and belittling that she had suffered from the cheerleaders. Maryse had been the last straw. Mickie, John and the science teacher Miss Guerrero heard the shrieking and rushed out to see what was happening. Whilst Miss Guerrero tottered off to fetch the Principal, John and Mickie pried A.J and Maryse apart as a crowd gathered and more teachers came to see what was happening.

Maryse's boyfriend, Ted broke through the circle of onlookers, in time to catch a severely shaken yet still cat-fight crazy Maryse. A.J seemed to have calmed and was silently crying into Mickie's shoulder, but Maryse and the cheerleaders were still shouting and trying to help Maryse get A.J. Ted was furious at the state of his girlfriend and took a menacing step towards A.J and Mickie, backed up by Dolph and Wade. However, John quickly stepped between them staring down Ted and slowly shaking his head. Ted leaned forwards and hissed at them.  
"Look here bitch, you think you can just attack my girl? You are nothing compared to her, NOTHING!"  
"Just back off man!" snarled Mickie as A.J whimpered and stepped away from Ted.

Finally the intimidating Principal, Mr McMahon who strode into sight and bellowed at the students.  
"Alright get to class, NOW! You two to my office!" the students slowly dispersed, until it was just Maryse A.J and Mickie left. Mickie was still comforting A.J, but Mr McMahon turned to her and said  
"You to Ms' James, go to your next class."  
"Actually I don't have a class now, it's my extra study period, so I think I'll stick with A.J sir." Mickie replied boldly. Taken a back, Mr McMahon simply shrugged and turned on his heel striding towards his office. Mickie sat outside the Principal's office for 25 minutes until A.J and Maryse exited. As Mickie and A.J walked it transpired that Mr McMahon had suspended Maryse for 2 days and A.J had been sent home for the rest of the day. It turned out that the Principal had sympathised with A.J and judged bullying worse than a one time retaliation, however he still had to punish her so she had been sent home for that day and had detention for the rest of the week. Mickie gave A.J a hug and watched her walk out of the school towards her mom's car. Maryse shot her a filthy look before stalked off down the road. Sighing Mickie headed back into the school.

_**Someone's P.O.V**_

_**I watched as my little brunette walked away. I loved her my little Psycho, but now I had bigger problems. I crouched in wait behind my van, waiting for her to walk past. As she did I crept up behind her and quickly pressed a cloth over her face . She struggled wildly for a few seconds, until she went limp and I was able to toss her into the back seat, as I climbed in to the shotgun seat my partner put his foot down and we sped out of there. Smiling, I turned to see the unconscious girl on the back seat.**_


	3. Songs and spilled relationships

Mickie smiled as A.J's mom lead her up to A.J's room clutching her guitar case. A.J was sat at her desk so Mickie plopped down on her feathery mattress. "Hey mini me. Whatcha doin Psycho?" Mickie asked pulling out her guitar.  
"Just homework, you know the stuff we were given before I freaked out on Maryse." A.J replied turning round and almost smiling. "You know it feels good knowing that I did something to stand up for myself." She continued. Mickie grinned, as she starting playing and humming what sounded like lyrics. "Is that a knew song?" A.J asked. Mickie nodded. "Can I hear it?" A.J said again, a little hesitantly. Mickie smiled and started to sing.

_" Somebody's gonna pay for the way that you walked on me _  
_Somebody's gonna pay for the way that you lied_  
_Somebody's gonna learn that something you just don't do to me, _  
_Somebody's gonna pay for the way that I cried. _

_The only way to get back at you is with someone new _  
_someone who can be there all the time, _  
_I know it's wrong and assuring it's cruel _  
_but I'm gonna break your heart the same way you did mine. _

_Somebody's gonna pay for the way that you walked on me _  
_Somebody's gonna pay for the way that you lied_  
_Somebody's gonna learn that something you just don't do to me, _  
_Somebody's gonna pay for the way that I cried._

_Never again will I ever depend on such a foolish thing _  
_No more will I show my hidden side_  
_I open my heart and I open my soul and I told you this _  
_and all you did was take me for a ride. _

_Somebody's gonna pay for the way that you walked on me _  
_Somebody's gonna pay for the way that you lied_  
_Somebody's gonna learn that something you just don't do to me, _  
_Somebody's gonna pay for the way that I cried._

_Somebody's gonna pay for the way that you walked on me _  
_Somebody's gonna pay for the way that you lied_  
_Somebody's gonna learn that something you just don't do to me, _  
_Somebody's gonna pay for the way that I cried._

_Somebody's gonna pay for the way that you lied."_

Mickie stopped singing and grinned as A.J applauded. "Wow that's amazing. How did you come up with that?" She asked, and Mickie's grin faded a little. "Actually I wrote it about my ex. It's a little bit of a hard subject." Mickie said. Smiling comfortingly A.J said "You know sometimes talking helps." There was a pause.

"1 year ago, I left to live with my dad for a while. It didn't work out but while I was there I got into a relationship with this guy. I really loved him and when I moved back here, we kept in touch and he would visit, every now and then. but- well things got complicated, he started being verbally abusive. I was considering cutting him off and then I made my mind up when... when he hit me. He moved back to Texas to be with his mom, although his dad stayed on the west coast. I haven't seen him since, but he kept calling and emailing. They started of pleading then they got really threatening so I changed number and email." Mickie said this all very fast, and A.J was shocked.

_**A/N: I do not own that song it's one of Mickie James's originals.**_


	4. Dead girls and new suspects

A.j walked into school the next morning, late after going to a doctor's appointment. It was oddly quiet, and A.J hoped to catch up with Mickie and John before 3rd period. As she turned the corner she let out a gasp. She had walked right into the Shield. The Shield were a group of three seniors who patrolled the corridors on the deputy heads orders, taking down anyone who was causing trouble. Seth, Roman and Dean towered over A.J and she gulped at the evil look on Deans face. "S-sorry, Dean I didn't see you" A.j stuttered awkwardly.  
"Don't worry half pint. We were looking for you anyway. Come with us NOW!" Dean said smiling scarily at the tiny girl. A.J was about to retreat to the girls bathroom, when Roman shot out an arm grabbed her by the back of the neck and dragged her down the hall, accompanied by Seth and Dean.

Finally Roman threw A.J away from him, and she collapsed into a heap on the floor. When she looked up she was surrounded by a ring of cheerleaders and football team made up the front line, all looking furious. A.J was confused to see tears on some of the girls faces. Behind them stood Layla and her friends, all of whom didn't appear to like what was happening but were too afraid to walk away or help. She could see Kaitlyn and the Bella twins being forcibly restrained by the Shield and shoved back into the USO brothers who tried to get between them and the Shield. Ted stepped forwards. "You little bitch! She never did anything to you, but you were so jealous that you had to get rid of her didn't you." He yelled, advancing forwards as A.J slowly stood up from the floor.  
"I d-don't know what you're talking abo-" She stuttered but was cut as Ted grabbed her by the throat and slammed her painfully into the lockers.  
"Maryse is DEAD! You and your little psycho friends killed her didn't you! DON'T LIE!" Ted roared at her and A.J cringed at the fury in his voice.  
"What? M-Maryse is d-dead?" She asked, then cried out in pain as Ted back-handed her so she fell to his feet.  
"The cops think it has somethin' to do with those other girls dying, but we all know you had something to do with it! Hell nothing happened until you showed up at our school. You might have had something to do with those other girls to!" Ted said to her, voice thick with sadness and anger, before kicking A.J in the stomach. After another kick Ted backed up and nodded to Kelly, and her friends as they started beating down on A.J.

A.J curled into a ball as kicks and punches rained down on her. Suddenly she heard screams and shouts as several of the teenagers were pulled off of her. She looked up to see three teachers and two cops holding back, Aksana, Naomi, Michelle, Cameron, Eve and Melina. Kelly and Maria were still kicking her until a streak of brunette fury grabbed Maria and smashed her face first into the lockers, before turning on Kelly. Mickie immediately overpowered Kelly and was unloading every piece of anger she had on the blonde. She could hear voices screaming at her to stop but they were blurred and ineffective, and the hands trying to pry her away didn't work either.

Suddenly a small voice, broke through her fury and said "Mickie, stop, you'll kill her please I'm ok now, you stopped her." she was confused for a moment and that was all the cops needed to yank her off the motionless cheerleader, and restrain her. "Maryse deserved everything she got Kelly, everything!" screamed Mickie.  
"Okay everyone one CALM DOWN NOW!" the cop holding Mickie said, well shouted. Down the hall Detective Rhodes watched his sons classmates being dealt with by Officer Kingston. He turned to his partner and muttered quietly "Didn't your friend from the BAU (behavioural analysis unit) say that it didn't matter whether they were male or female, our murder suspect would have serious anger problems and a grudge against the victim?" Rhodes asked. Cole turned and said "Yeah why?"  
"I think I just found us a suspect!" Rhodes said staring at the struggling screaming brunette, as she broke free of Kingston, slapped him then ran to the smaller girl crouching over her protectively as the football team pushed and shouted at the pair...


	5. Interigation and abduction

Mickie was unaware of the conversation down the hall. her one focus was to stop the football team and cheerleader getting to A.J. Deep down she found it scary how hard it had been to shut down the voices and stop beating on Kelly, but she ignored it and continued to shield A.J who was still recovering. She was in the middle of swearing at Dean Ambrose rather loudly. When the officer she had slapped pushed through the crowd and told everyone to back up and leave the hall unless they were being detained by teachers or police. Mickie just sat down with A.J and glared at Officer Kingston. Sighing he pulled out a pair of cuffs, and muttered to himself "I can't believe Cole is making me do this!" he then looked to Mickie and said calmly "Listen, I don't wanna do this, but I have to. So don't make this harder than it needs to be ok. Listen, your friend will be find fine ok, my boss has already called her an ambulance ok. So turn around please. Mickie James I am arresting you in connection to the murder of Maryse Quellet,You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to an attorney. If you cannot afford an attorney, one will be provided for you. Do you understand the rights I have just read to you? With these rights in mind, do you wish to speak with me?" he said as he cuffed Mickies hands together. Mickie just glared at him then shook her head. As Kingston escorted her down the hall, he didn't realise that Kelly had come round and wasn't clear of the hall yet. As soon as the two girls caught each others gaze, Mickie flew into a rage again and tried desperately to reach the blonde who was cackling at the sight of Mickie in handcuffs. But then she saw A.J being helped by another officer, who was leading her to the paramedics and that calmed her somewhat.

45 minutes later:

Mickie sat on the chair her legs crossed and her arms folded glaring fixedly at the wall. The interview room door opened, and two men walked in. "hello Mickie, I'm Detective Cole, this Detective Rh-" but Mickie interrupted "I know who you are, you're Cody's dad aren't you?" Rhodes nodded. "Then WHY DIDN'T YOU STOP HIM AND HIS FRIENDS GOING AFTER A GIRL THEY COULD HAVE SNAPPED LIKE A TWIG!" Mickie shouted standing up out of the chair. A beat cop called Damien had been leaning against the wall keeping an I on Mickie, but now he rushed forwards and slammed her face down onto the desk. She was still shrieking wordlessly but eventually calmed herself. Cole nodded to Damien who let her go and moved back to his position against the wall. "Now before we start, you are sure that you don't want a lawyer?" Mickie nodded.

"Did you know Maryse Quellet?" asked Rhodes sitting opposite her. Mickie rolled her eyes and said sarcastically "Well yeah she went to my school."  
"I mean did you know her well. were you to close?" Rhodes rephrased.  
"We weren't close. The only thing I know well about her is that she was a bitch who hated my guts and loved picking on anyone who was smaller than her. I'm not saying she deserved to die, but she had something coming for a long time!" Mickie said, sighing putting her head in her hands. Cole snorted and moved forwards "She didn't deserve to die, is that right? Young lady, we were stood in the hall when you said and I quote 'Maryse deserved everything she got, Kelly everything!' so don't say that you aren't a little happy she's gone!" Cole said, smugly watching Mickie squirm.  
"I didn't mean it like that, I get a bit erm, carried away..." mickie finished lamely. Cole and Rhodes looked at each other.  
"is that what happened to Maryse, you got carried away? No, don't interrupt, let me tell you what I think happened. You and Maryse got into it outside of school, she made you angry and you got carried away. is that it?" Cole said forcefully.  
"NO! Look, I know I get angry, you saw that for yourselves. But I wouldn't kill anybody." Mickie insisted. They questioned her about her friends in other states, including the ones where the other murders had happened. This continued for another hour.

Finally, she was released. As Mickie made her way home, she was intent on calling A.J to see how she was.

Meanwhile...

A.J sat in the hospital waiting room. The doctors had said she was okay, just a lot of bruising. Her mom was talking to the receptionist before walking over to her. "Look honey, I need to get your painkillers like the doctors said, also I have to pick up my paperwork from the office. Will you be okay going home, it's only a couple of blocks?" her mom asked.  
"Sure i'm ok. See you in about half an hour then." A.J said before walking through the double doors. Turning the street corner, was the first time she noticed the van. It wouldn't have caught her attention but it was the same van that she had walked past outside of school a few days ago. Ignoring the uneasy feeling, A.J clutched her school bag more tightly and hurried on towards her home. She turned the next corner and for the second time that day, walked smack into someone. Except this time the impact knocked her to the floor. Wincing as she hit her bruises, she looked up again and cursed inwardly. It was the second time in a day she had walked into some one and it was the second time in a day she had walked into the Shield. The three boys stood intimidatingly over their prey and A.J gulped as Dean took a deliberate step forwards. She couldn't make herself stand up so she shuffled backwards pushing herself away from the Shield as she tried shakily to stand. "Where do you thin you're going doll? We haven't finished with you yet." Dean smirked. Realising the danger A.J finally managed to stand and immediately ran back the way she had come. She heard Dean yell "Get her!" so she ran faster. As she re-entered the road where she had seen the van. She saw a figure reading a sign on a street light. "Hey, hey help please!" A.J called running towards the person, praying they had a cell phone with them. The figure turned and she saw it was a guy quite a few years older than her.  
"Oh my gosh, what's wrong?" the guy asked.  
"These guys from my school, they're chasing me. Please can you call the cops?" A.J panted out of breath from running.  
"Sure, I can call them right now A.J." the guy said assuredly, pulling out a cell phone.  
"Tha- Wait how do you know my name?" A.j said turning slowly, feeling uneasy again. Out of no where the guy lashed out and A.J crumpled to the side walk, clutching her head, feeling blood trickle from a cut.  
"You know my ex. Mickie James, you're her friend right?" the guy said standing over her grinning. A.J could hear footsteps approaching fast then heard Dean speak, as her vision blurred. "Sorry man, she ran. But it still worked out right. at least we chased her this way."  
"Yeah you guys did good." The guy spoke again.  
"Trust me no one will miss her at school. They think it's an injustice that she ever came here." another voice laughed. The noises were all blurring together. Suddenly A.J felt herself being lifted from the ground. The next solid surface she felt was the cold metal interior of a van. She tried feebly to struggle, but her head wound was slowly pulling her to unconsciousness. The last thing she heard was

"Sleep tight A.J, you are gonna need it."


End file.
